baolynn_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Existence Life as we know it is composed of dimensional planes: the x-axis, y-axis, and z-axis, alongside time. However, that's not what we're discussing. Rather, the planes in question are the physical plane and the astral plane. Physical The physical plane is the home of space and time, energy and matter. Vialactia/Galkyklos Galaxy * Sol System ** Gaia *** Selene Viaprundul/Galamygda Galaxy * Tasmapha System ** Miculli ** Anemarg *** Laprilac ** Selacru *** Dyna *** Aniso *** Lepida *** Bombus *** Cossin ** Trislin *** Ius *** Mali Astral The astral plane is the home of spirits, dreamers, and wanderers. It's best described as a tissue: it has multiple layers that are only noticeable when you pull it apart. The layer between the physical and astral plane is referred to as the Veil. It thins and thickens depending on the time of year or manual manipulation. * Meornatos * Periko * Auruneos * Sulgenn * The Abyss Culture Languages * Nagombe * Ludhabian * Karshavarr * Yorahanese ** Umbranese * Gefahran * Cytllydec * Hauika * Kaldspran * Oshkeshi * Levanjor * Palaimat * Nacatnemi * Rolowic * Duvirian Literature * Burp Dragon And The Glowstick Faerie * Faded Memory * Harbinger's Dream * The Hob's Renewal * Hymns Of The Fanged One * Midonius' Plight * Motano's Berceuse * The One That Got Away * Twilight Whispers Measurement An important aspect of any society: measurements. This is referred to as the Ragyena system. Time is measured the same as it is on Gaia. It's of naga origins with additions from other sources over time. Time The Vihkluso calendar is a lunar calendar internationally used in the Tasmapha System. With spring being the beginning of each year, it consists of: * Twenty-four hour days * Seven days a week * Four weeks plus three days per month * Thirty-one days in a month * Three months per season * Four seasons per year * Three hundred seventy-two days a year If I did my math right, they get an extra week's worth of days in their year, but they're also 35 years behind. Our 2017 is their 1982. Date format varies on the culture and region, but DMY is the most common. These are the Kaldspran names of the months and their Gaian equivalents: *Frostmelt - March *Dawnrise - April *Paleroot - May *Liateye - June *Sunhigh - July *Mildeer - August *Witherwelt - September *Darkroot - October *Duskdown - November *Hushflake - December *Xochuf - January *Icebel - February Ten-Codes These are the radio codes used in Codename Darligh. History IRL Two acronyms that are commonly used for time are BC and AD. BC means "Before Christ". AD means "Anno Domini", which means "the year of our Lord" in Latin, not "after death". Two other acronyms that are also used are BCE and CE. BCE means "before common era". CE means "common era", not "current era" or "Christian era". Using BCE/CE over BC/AD isn't about erasing Jesus Of Nazareth from the calendar nor is it about "political correctness". I hate that term. It's purely about accuracy and religious neutrality. You can use BC/AD all you desire, but it'd be like using Fahrenheit in a room measured by Celsius. In Baolynn BR and AR are the terms that Baolynnians use. They stand for "before rift" and "after rift" in reference to when Baolynn was sent to a new world for all magickal beings to inhabit. The rift between Vialactia and Viamagia is when their timeline and the Vihkluso calendar starts. Morioran Era (200-1BR) 29 * Amercius DuVauquelin is born. 17 * Baolynn DuVauquelin is born. 1 * Roman magistrates had begun to oversee legal disputes concerning non-Roman citizens in 242BCE. In 237BCE, it was extended to non-human citizens. Five years of legal battles, fighting to be heard. As a reference for time, the First Punic War recently ended. Thousands of years of hatred, a spark of hope. Fast forward to 220BCE. Achidotos Simos was a lawyer, a satyr from Greece. He worked many of the non-human cases. His reputation was sour, but quickly sweetened. He was a hardass weasel who knew every law, how to bend backwards the fingers of judges. A young satyr had caught wind of Achidotos, seeking him out for protection. She was an aspiring mage who had grown too vocal about the racial injustices, catching the public eye. He managed to relocate the mage and her family to Gaul with new names. Reborn as Baolynn, not much time had passed before the Second Punic War fueled the girl. Renascan Era (1-299AR) Much of this era was full of fighting over territory and resources as many of the races attempted to find their place. 1 * 31st Of Mildeer: The new world dawns new possibilities. * 1st Of Witherwelt: Bloated with a mana overload and a time restriction, Baolynn DuVauquelin used her magick to make some of the planet habitable, as it was akin to a mostly dead Gaia. * 2nd Of Witherwelt: Severely ill, she created a rift between two rocks to allow her people to come through. Medics and patients are the first to arrive. * 4th Of Witherwelt: Major immigration occurs. People explore, using magick and seeds to create forests. * 5th Of Witherwelt: Seafolk and aquatic creatures arrive shortly after. * On the 13th Of Darkroot, Motano is born. Zoanna was still just a toddler. 5 * Amercius DuVauquelin takes a dagger to the back supposedly by Motano's hand, bleeding out to death. Historians think Baolynn DuVauquelin or someone else controlled him to do it, as he was only 5R at the time. 8 * Amercius DuVauquelin ascends to deityhood, uptaking the moniker Amercer. 22~ * Navuso Kóbor is born. * Dwarven territories are established under the name Veschertod from where central Naddus would be to the southern arctic circle. 25~ * Irmuska Kóbor is born. 35 * Gaia is set into the common era. * Kouge becomes the unofficial capital of Veschertod. * Ironically enough, this is around the same time when lions became extinct in Europe. 37 * Amercer infects Baolynn with void, killing her and turning them both into voidwights. 50 * Saccitors become a nomadic people, unable to keep any established territory. 51 * On the 19th Of Hushflake, Motano dies due to frostbite. 64 * Cytllyd, the precursor to what would become most notably Faothyr, Dekhano, and south Naddus, is founded. It is unstably ruled by various leaders. 78 * A vehemently negative bond forms between the Cytllydics and the faeries, as many Cytllydics encroached upon their grottos. 136 * Cytllyd-located trolls are driven into the Bulwark Mountains, while the remaining were forced into dwarven territories. 200~ * Gunpowder is invented by alchemist Fen Hu. 245 * A contagious disease arises from crowded cities that lasted several months. Thousands are afflicted, a hundred perish. 299 * Tesniona Colquhoun is crowned the first empress of Cytllyd, marking the end of the Zantiques Era. Tuscor Era (300-594AR) Constant fighting, illness, and disagreements spread across much of the world as the strongest nations strived for more. This era is also notable for the domination of goblins into servitude by dwarves. 304 * A squadron of goblins are taken by dwarves as the first of many slaves. 450 * Dwarves and slave-sword goblins invade Galiral. As a result, they change much of the language and their view on outsiders. This was the beginning of the dwarven conquest. 459 * Veschertod becomes Naddus, an official unified country instead of a union of territories. 500 * Early Middle Ages begins. * Helegard is deemed the capital of Naddus. 550 * Cytllyd breaks into a civil war. 557 * Cytllyd's civil war ends, turning into Faothyr and Dekhano. 560 * Neroula was a lelven city that wanted more land, persuading faeries and hobs to join their ranks. 561 * Neroulans conquer Faothyr. 568 * Thulile Otieno, a faun/satyr halfblood is murdered for treason and deception, as she was a crossdressing servant that poisoned a Neroulan general in his own home. She's important to many young caprikin as a historical figure, although she gets overshadowed and forgotten. 570 * Neroulans attempt to conquer Naddus, gaining many human soldiers as a result. 583 * Gaian spies make their way to Anemarg, causing an official, global shutdown of any portals to the planet. Nerolix Era (595-799AR) Many traditions, cultures, and languages became lost or changed by the king of the hill, the Neroulans. It came to be as an alliance between the lelves and the humans. This era is also notable for the rise of the saccitorean commonwealth. 600 * Dwarves and slave-sword goblins defeat the Neroulans in the Battle of Frostmaw. 625 * The Boghoirea was a proposed alliance between the welves and the umbraeths, but the latter denied. Instead it became to be between the welves and the hulders. The Neroulans lose much of their power as a result. 666 * The first demonic infestation begins from the summon of a fearful human lieutenant of the Neroulans. 672 * Chèbesc's last known speaker dies. 680 * Saccitors are driven out of Anemarg completely, finding solace within Psytchevi. Modern saccitors still cherish their once nomadic ways and traditions, finding comfort in wanderlust. Guinahar Era (800-1099AR) The elves thrived in this era, along with the saccitors. 800 * The Neroulans were demolished by the Boghoirea. 825 * Troll hunting becomes a popular sport among nobles. 834 * Trolls are nearly wiped out as Snerri Lund, a trollian vigilante, saves them by taking down head wall mounts, stealing money, and ambushing nobles into quitting their favorite pastime. 842 * A semi-dangerous, non-contagious illness appears. Hundreds are afflicted, dozens perish. 1000 * High Middle Ages begin. 1066 * The usage of surnames becomes required as populations boom. 1080 * Goblins begin emancipation from their servitude en mass. Belumta Era (1100-1305AR) Warfare became more dangerous as metallurgy advanced, leading to more powerful weapons and armor. 1104 * Not a single goblin serves a master, the entire race emancipated after being enslaved for eight hundred and fifty-four years. 1120 * Goblins spend forty-three years as nomads, gaining a criminalistic reputation. 1134 * Goblin males having a harem of wives becomes common again. The typical max was six. 1163 * Goblins land themselves in Pylash with open arms. The nagas teach them how to live in the harsh environment. 1300 * Late Middle Ages begin. Tseinber Era (1306-1584AR) With wars skidding to a near halt and education becoming standardized, this time period was named after an influential scholar. Nazaire Tseinber and several others also dawned an era of peaceful craftsmen that lasted two and a half centuries. 1347 * The Black Death, an epidemic of bubonic plague, begins its infection in Faothyr from a rat infested ship from Galiral. 1349 * Dekhano invaded Faothyr knowing that the Black Death had weakened them, but ultimately infected themselves. 1350 * On the 3rd of Mildeer, Ringzy Etua is born. 1352 * The Black Death disappears, taking millions with it. 1396 * Ringzy Etua marries Nayari Phan'tuum to join their families together. 1428 * Sixteen years later when Nayari leaves him, 74R year old Ringzy Etua opens up the Kalei Cirque. * Yuci Tachibana is kidnapped by Perry Murlykan and meets Ringzy, getting placed in the Kalei Cirque. 1434 * Six years of Yuci being a gladiator and Ringzy decides to use her as more than a fighting dog. He plays his cards right as she sets her sights on the saccitorean councilmember's throats. 1436 * 15th Of Sunhigh: Lorant Bzorka is murdered by an assassin. Afterwards, Ringzy slips the rug from under Yuci once she had finished the job, sending her off to Fort Luniger, Naddus. 1440~ * Printing press is invented. 1445 * On the 31st of Darkroot, Yuci Tachibana dies on her final escape attempt. She tried for nine years. Her full sentence was twenty-five. 1459 * Goblin males' harems is legally capped at three. 1500 * Late Middle Ages ends. Corsairean Era (1585-1806AR) Due to the fact that Baolynnian waters are unsafe for major naval travel, ships took to the skies, birthing an era of sky pirates called corsairs. This was two centuries worth of industrial advancements and exploration. 1645 * A series of witch hunts occur, driven by fearful and ignorant Nokiariths. 1650 * The Golden Age Of Piracy begins. 1660 * Morgen Fenwick is born on the 25th of Mildeer. 1663 * The witch hunts end with the arrest of the final participant. 1680 * First generation of pirates ends. 1689 * Morgen boards a ship, eager to meet her uncle. 1690's * Second generation of pirates begins and ends. 1692 * Witch trials occur against suspected individuals, many being burned at the stake. Homosexuals were burned as well, although were not considered good enough to "deserve" a stake. So, they were rolled up into carpets and thrown into the flames directly like a bundle of sticks, which was called a faggot. 1693 * Higher authorities step in, stopping the trials. 1716 * Third generation of pirates begins. 1730 * The Golden Age Of Piracy ends. 1771 * On the 28th Of Frostmelt, Kassedy DiAmoré is born. 1785 * The Ingamina Revolution begins. 1790 * On the 20th Of Liateye, Kassedy DiAmoré dies from defenestration. 1800 * The Ingamina Revolution ends. Hurioglo Era (1807-2001AR) As many of the most successful corsairs were captured, killed, or retired, the Hurioglo Era gave way to advancements in technology and the criminal underworld. Gangs were even more feared. 1807 * The rise of a criminal pair begins a new era. 1835 * On the 12th of Sunhigh, Vincent Knight is murdered via poison. 1837 * Victorian Era begins on Gaia, although there's no Anemargese equivalent. * Birth certificates are introduced widespread. 1850s * Mugshots are first used to record the faces of repeated criminals, making it easier to track them down. 1865 * Wild West era begins. 1874 * Birth and death certificates become legally required. 1857 * Commercial whale hunting increases rapidly. 1882 * First anthropomorphic ADS (atmospheric diving suit) is made. 1883 * The occasional merfolk gets caught and slaughtered for sushi by the criminal underground. 1901 * Victorian Era ends on Gaia, although there's no Anemargese equivalent. 1910 * Wild West era ends. 1922 * On the 3rd Of Xochuf, Sicily Wyntr is born. 1929 * On the 16th Of Sunhigh, Nikosio Malinovsky is born. 1940's * Nautical stars on inner wrists became a common symbol of female homosexuality. 1948 * On the 31st Of Paleroot, Sicily Wyntr writes her first chronicle entry. 1960's * Sushi becomes popular outside of Galiral. 1983 * The first connection to Gaia in a millenia is established. 1990 * Nuclear warfare is ruled illegal by numerous countries who came to an agreement. Vosaut Era (2002-2204AR) As health care and education became much more widely available, scientists rule this era with technological advancements than severely outweigh any other. 2021 * On the 7th of WItherwelt, twins Yuci and Yuna Tachibana were born. 2029 * Phoebe LaFevers becomes empress of Faothyr. 2030 * Global population hits 8.2 billion. * The Dozen War begins due to political and racial disputes. 2042 * The Dozen War ends. Humans were systematically targeted for their treachery across the centuries. They accounted for 15% of the global population, making their numbers at ~549 million. 2050 * Yuci joins accidentally chronoports to the 15th century. 2052 * An international consensus rules humans extinct. 2106 * Rita Namakaeha is born. 2111 * Myridian Namakaeha is born. 2136 * Myridian and Rita Namakaeha board Zheng-5, a galactic passenger ship.